tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Tiamat
Tiamat is the Goddess of the Sea, patron deity of the Clergy of Tiamat and mother of the merrows. She is worshipped by various sailors, fishermen and coastal cities and is particularly well liked among the Blue Dragon pirates. Biography Early Years Tiamat was one of the first gods to emerge from Gaea, the Goddess of the Earth. She and Heath, the Goddess of the Sky, formed a loose alliance with Gaea due to their nature themes and became known as the Trinity of Goddesses. Gaea's death by the hand of Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul in the War of the Andain shocked the High Plane and the gods living there, including Tiamat. Stricken by grief over a fellow god's death, Tiamat's once kind nature turned more ruthless and guarded and she didn't appear in the world as a benevolent figure anymore, instead causing maelstroms, typhoons and hurricanes wherever she went. At some point some years after Gaea's demise, she was contacted by a splinter faction of her friend's old clergy. They sought aid in resurrecting her friend. She sent them a vision of warning, for she had looked into their future and seen a traitor that would stop them if he could. Because of her temper, Tiamat was respected and feared among anyone living near the oceans, most notably sailors and fishermen who relied on her good will to survive in their trade. She rarely showed herself and the few times she did manifest, she often took either a humanoid or a dragonesque form. A cult formed around her and eventually grew into the Clergy of Tiamat which dictated how the goddess should be worshipped. By the Third Age, the Blue Dragon pirates in Yamato adopted Tiamat's dragon form as their symbol in their flag and often prayed to her for good winds and for fortune whenever they left the Pirates' Cove to plunder coastal cities. Tiamat didn't seem to concern herself with fellow gods or even with the events in the Land of the Living, not even when fellow gods Cardia and Mardük fought a devastating Great War or even when the two gods perished in the jaws of the Godslayer during the Cataclysm. Godslayer Era Osmond Cordae Locke had a strange dream after the Battle of Survivor's Woods. One of the scenes in this dream involved him gazing into the Sanctum of Waves, a hidden location where he found none other than Tiamat who had sealed herself away. Tiamat sensed Osmond's dream self and gazed into his eyes, eventually making him wake up with vague memories of what he had witnessed. Later, Osmond's father Oscar Locke received several visions in rapid succession after touching the Eye of Thunder, one of the Eyes of the Storm, while inside Coddler's Cave in Devilfish Strait during the Battle of Devilfish Strait. He also gazed into the Sanctum of Waves and was approached by Tiamat in a paraworld of light which was mentally created in his head while he was channeling the Eye's power. Tiamat gave a dire warning to Oscar, recognizing him as sharing the blood of Osmond whom she had seen in a vision earlier, telling him to leave and never return. However, events transpired which led to the shattering of the Eye of Thunder. The gem shot out a beam of light which tore through the wall of the cave, revealing a hidden entrance into the Sanctum of Waves in which the goddess rested. Tiamat, while in the form of a blue dragon, roared in anger, which was heard by Oscar and the rest of the people in his party in the cave. Aliases and Nicknames ; Goddess of the Sea : One of her titles. ; Queen of Waves : One of her titles. Appearance She can take many forms but whenever she manifests in the world, she tends to choose between a more humanoid or dragonesque form which is why many often depict her as a dragon in ancient paintings. In her humanoid form she has long and wavy golden hair, golden skin and fierce glowing eyes while her clothes have sharp eddes which resemble a dragon's scales. Personality and Traits Cold, guarded, reclusive, ruthless. Whenever she loses her temper, storms and huge tidal waves follow in her wake. Powers and Abilities She's one of the older goddesses and thus quite powerful, capable of bending the seas, the creatures within and oceanic weather to her will. Relationships Gaea Tiamat was particularly close to Gaea and loved her. Gaea's demise changed Tiamat's into a much more guarded and ruthless goddess. Heath Tiamat and Heath got along fine and often interacted due to the sea and the sky, their respective areas of influence, were close to one another. Heath's demise made matters worse as Tiamat had lost yet another dear one in her life. After Heath was gone, she rarely interacted with the other gods anymore. See also *Blue Dragon *Clergy of Tiamat *God *Merrow *Vellamo Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Tiamat Category:First Age Category:Gods Category:High Plane Category:Second Age Category:Third Age